The present invention relates generally to headsets and more particularly to headsets for mobile telephones.
Hands-free communication is desirable for many mobile telephone users because a user can operate the mobile telephone (to speak or listen) without requiring the use of his or her hands. Stated differently, hands-free communication is attractive because it frees up the user""s hands by not requiring a user to hold the unit in position such that the speaker and microphone of the telephone is located near his or her ear and mouth during a telephone conversation.
Conventionally, various headsets have been proposed which allow a user to operate the telephone in a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode. Typically, such headsets are after-market accessory items that can include long, relatively cumbersome electrical cords. Another disadvantage often associated with many of these headsets is that the user must manipulate the long cord and keep or store the unit (such as in a storage bag). In addition, this type of headset can be separated from the unit during periods of non-use and thus its accessibility at a particular demand time can be limited. Further, many of the conventional headsets are as large or larger than the newer miniaturized compact mobile telephones themselves. This can be undesirable to consumers who prefer more compact telephones and accessories. The bulky size of the headset can also make storage with the compact mobile telephone somewhat more difficult.
In many instances, it is also desired that the headsets accommodate stereo listening as well as wireless communication operation. Comparing the operation of the two modes, only a single earpiece is needed for the wireless communication mode, while two earpieces are used for a stereo listening mode. Conventionally, the stereo capability has been provided by a loose two-piece stereo earpiece configuration. Unfortunately, these configurations can be relatively cumbersome and typically include hanging wires and/or loose storage for one or both of the two earpieces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved compact stereo and communications headset which can be used both with a single (monaural) and dual ear-input.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination stereo/monaural headset for use with radiotelephones.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved aesthetic hands-free communication headset which is configured to allow a user to easily change between a communications or stereo listening mode.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a hands-free communications headset with adjustable earpiece forms.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for integrated storage of the stereo earpiece during periods of non-use.
It is an additional object of the present invention to configure a compact mobile telephone headset such that it facilitates storage and improves user accessibility for the stereo earpiece portion of the headset.
These and other objects of the present invention are satisfied by the present invention, which is directed to a hands-free headset which is configured to releasably hold both the mono and stereo earpieces together in fixed integrated relationship during storage and communications-only use and allow for the separation of the stereo earpiece from the headset during stereo listening. The headset also includes or is operably associated with a user-engageable switch to direct the operation of the headset to the communications earpiece during a communications mode, thereby allowing electrical interruption of the stereo mode without requiring the removal the stereo earpiece.
More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention is a hands-free headset having stereo listening and monaural-communications operational modes for a mobile or portable communications device. The device comprises a primary headset body which includes a first earpiece configured to be in intimate contact with a first ear of a user during operation and a first speaker positioned proximate to the first earpiece. The primary headset body also includes a microphone positioned such that it is spaced-apart from the first earpiece and a first retractable cord operably associated with the speaker and microphone. The first cord is configured to electrically engage with a portable communications device. The primary headset body has an associated first communications path and a second stereo electrical path. The first communications electrical path comprises the speaker, the microphone, the first cord, and the communications device during communications operation of the headset. The second electrical path is different from the first and comprises the first speaker, the first cord, and the communications device during stereo listening operation of the headset. The hands-free headset also includes a secondary headset body configured to releasably attach to the primary headset body to provide an integrated primary and secondary body headset. The secondary headset body comprises a second earpiece configured to be in intimate contact with a second ear of a user during operation and a second speaker positioned proximate to the second earpiece. The secondary headset body also includes a second retractable cord operably associated with the second speaker. The second cord is configured to electrically engage with a portable communications device, and during the stereo operational mode the second electrical path further comprises the second speaker such that the first and second earpieces are configured to provide a stereo listening output to the user. The headset further includes a switch operably associated with the headset for selecting the first or second electrical path of the headset thereby activating the stereo or monaural-communications operational mode of the headset.
In a preferred embodiment, the switch comprises at least one of an electronic switch whereby the operation mode is automatically selected corresponding to detection of an incoming or outgoing signal, or one that operates on voice recognition of a spoken selected operational mode whereby the operation is selected via user direction. Alternatively or additionally, the switch can be a hardwired electrical switch configured such that it is readily externally accessible for physical activation by a user during operation when in position on a user.
It is also preferred that the headset include a sliding member which is slidably attached to both the first and second cords such that, in operation, the sliding member slides downwardly along the first and second cords to allow the first and second cords to separate away from each other. It is additionally preferred that the primary headset body include a receptacle sized and configured to matably receive a portion of the second earpiece therein in a releasably engageable manner and that the primary and secondary headset bodies have a flexible neck portion positioned adjacent the respective earpieces. The flexible neck portions provide conformal adjustment for the earpieces of the headset.
Another aspect of the present invention, similar to the first aspect, is a hands-free headset configured to provide both stereo listening capability and a mono-communications operational mode for a mobile communications device. The headset comprises a first earpiece member comprising a first speaker and a first cord configured to engage with a portable communications device and a microphone in spaced apart relationship with the first speaker. The microphone is operably associated with the first speaker and the first cord. The first earpiece member is configured to be in intimate contact with a first ear of a user during operation and the first earpiece member has an associated electrical communication path which includes the speaker, the microphone, the cord, and the communications device during communications operation of the headset. The headset also includes a second earpiece member comprising a second speaker and a second cord. The second earpiece member is configured to releasably attach to the first earpiece member during periods of non-use. The second earpiece is configured to be in intimate contact with the second ear of a user, and during the stereo operational mode, the first and second earpiece members are configured to provide a stereo listening output.
In a preferred embodiment, the headset also includes at least one sliding member attached to the first and second cords, wherein the at least one sliding member is configured to slidably advance and retract along a portion of the length of the first and second cords.
It is also preferred that the headset include a switch operably associated with the first speaker for directing the electrical path of the headset corresponding to the selection of the stereo or monaural-communications operational mode of the headset. The stereo electrical path comprises the first and second speakers and the first and second cords, and the communications path comprises the first speaker and microphone and the first cord (and excludes the second speaker).
The present invention is advantageous because it provides a monaural/stereo headset with a compact aesthetic body which is easy to use. Further, the headset allows a user to conveniently switch between stereo and communications use without removing the earpieces from the ears. The switch can be activated in response to a call-waiting signal sent during stereo mode or other switching activation means. In addition, the headset configuration provides for convenient storage of the headset and cords during periods of non-use.